Louis Huang
Louis Huang is Eddie's dad. He is obsessed with all things American and owns a Western steakhouse restaurant in Orlando, named Cattleman's Ranch, located at 11670 International Dr. (S1E7), which is frequently mistaken for a Golden Saddle (a bigger Western steakhouse franchise). He opened Cattleman's Ranch after not being able to pay $50,000 upfront for the Golden Saddle franchise. Personality Louis is very optimistic and he is always set for Cattleman's Ranch to be a success and will stop at nothing to accomplish his goal of doing so. This means that he will sometimes do things that range from being obscure to wrong just so he can get what he wants. Louis constantly promotes Cattleman's Ranch, even in unfortunate or inappropriate circumstances. Louis usually tries denying the things that are wrong with what he's doing, but that only happens when it's not directly doing anything bad to himself. He frequently enters rooms, asks questions and then excitedly ignores or talks over the answers. However, a lot of his love of American culture and his lacking sense of dignity and humiliation often causes Jessica great embarrassment. Such as when he suggested they dress up as Mr. And Mrs. T. Louis is a sycophant, which is emphasized in the subplot in "Gotta Be Me". He "kisses up" to just about anybody, preferably when they are in large groups in the same way a predator waits for prey animals to gather in a herd to eat. Flashbacks show that he does this all the time at his restaurant cheering for specific sports teams, so it suggests that Louis does this just so people can raise his self-esteem, make him feel more important and to empower his restaurant's reputation. His sycophantic ways don't help when he teaches Emery to "embrace puberty" and start talking just as tough as how his body is aging since this ultimately got Emery in a fight and getting a black eye from a punch. Emery complains this wouldn't have happened if Louis didn't talk him into behaving more masculine. His mother has called out Louis for this and encouraged him to give up this habit. Louis and Jessica will often argue, mainly due to Jessica being ill-tempered and prideful of herself or being bossy towards others. Though Louis can also be quite selfish since many times he tries to be dominant over Jessica too especially if it's about promoting his restaurant over Jessica's interests. Their arguments escalated to shouting in Season 3's "Breaking Chains". Louis is a Democrat as revealed in "Citizen Jessica", as he tends to be socially liberal and politically correct, as he prefers the term "undocumented immigrant" over "illegal immigrant". Despite his political preferences, he's very much against passive electioneering. Skills/Abilities Louis has also been shown to be performing certain moves. In Dribbling Tiger, Bounce Pass Dragon, when the coach for the rival team kicked Louis out, Louis pulled off a somersault backflip to the door. In The Fall Ball, he also attracted an audience of the middle schoolers at the Fall Ball with his dance moves. Trivia *In the episode How to Be an American, it shows on Jessica's Visa application, Louis's birthday is March 23, 1955. *He often learns important lessons about becoming a better person from his mother (in Mandarin). External Links *http://abc.go.com/shows/fresh-off-the-boat/cast/character-louis-huang *http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0502033/?ref_=tt_cl_t2 Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Huang Family Category:Asians Category:Major Characters Category:Cattleman's Workers Category:Males